Of the Earth
by The Good Girl
Summary: She is wild, untamed, of the earth and that is what is so alluring, it's unstoppable. He should have only seen it coming sooner. BLACKWATER FIC.
1. Imprint

**Author Note: Okay, this is an extremely short first chapter, but I just wanted to dip my toes in it and see where it went. I know this doesn't give much to any sort of plot, but hopefully it will just take off from here. So enjoy this kind of random chapter one. :)**

Leah storms in and Jacob tries not to grimace. She is on a warpath and he knows better than to get in her way, but seeing as this is _his _bedroom he stays planted on his bed, tossing an old baseball up and down in his rather abnormally large hands.

He knows better than to ask what the hell she is doing, knows better than to raise his eyebrows and to show any inclination of emotion. Because Leah's pissed—as opposed to when she's not, which is never so really Leah is just present, and Jacob knows how his Beta works. He knows she needs a little time to cool off, and he knows better than to show her he is annoyed at her presence, because a minute ago he was perfectly content to laze away the Saturday afternoon tossing an old baseball up and down, up and down.

No, he is _not _a lazy Alpha. He is a damn fine one, but who's playing humble here? And yes, Jacob is twenty. And yes, Jacob still lives with his dad.

But Jacob is not a lazy Alpha…he is just a bored one on a rather cloudy Saturday afternoon.

And Leah is livid.

Her hair is in a messy braid, her tank top is a bit wrinkled and her jean shorts are frayed at the ends. And she's barefoot. Leah Clearwater is a creation of the Earth. Even though Jacob can't help but think she is a bit of a bitchy harpy, and despite the fact that a decade ago Jacob looked at Leah as Seth's pretty but untouchable older sister, Jacob can't help but admire the wildness of Leah Clearwater. She is unattainable, untamed, a creation of ferocity that is both scary as hell and kind of captivating.

But scary as hell.

And the scary as hell part is kind of showing right now as she paces back and forth in front of Jacob's bed. Finally, Jacob relents. He quirks an eyebrow and cocks his chin up, studying Leah and wishing she'd either spill or just get the hell out.

"The damn goon imprinted."

It comes out in a vicious spit and she stops at the foot of Jacob's bed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. For a minute he thinks Leah means himself, but he realizes no, that can't be, because everyone knew he imprinted on Renesmee and that was a few years ago.

"Who?" Jacob wishes Leah would stop staring at him—he's afraid his hair might start to fall out.

"My goddamn stupid _brother_." Leah is vividly upset and had Jacob thought Leah had a heart, he might even think she looked a bit hurt, betrayed, ashamed, anything besides the usual mask of bitterness and cold.

Jacob stops tossing the ball and tries not to sound too shocked.

"Whoa, wait a minute." He attempts to control his racing thoughts. "_Seth? _Seth imprinted?"

Leah growls, pulling at her braid and leaning against his wall, one muscular but lean, russet-colored leg bent behind her, creating an angle. She growls like an animal, and once again Jacob is kind of scared. But he remembers that he's Alpha, and about three times the size of Leah, and he relaxes a bit and grips the baseball.

"Yeah, dummie, that's what I just said," Leah mutters, eyes boring into Jacob's. He feels compelled to get up and offer her some kind of comfort, but then he realizes it's Leah and she'd probably just bite his hand off or something. So instead he just leans his head against the backboard of his bed and tosses the ball up and down again.

He looks back at Leah and she is still shooting daggers at him, like it was _his _fault Seth imprinted.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Jacob asks and if it was possible Leah looked even more furious than before.

"No clue. Her name's Jenny or Jenna or Jinny or something," Leah says distractedly. "But that is not the point! The point is Seth imprinted and I can't believe this, I just can't fucking believe this."

Jacob quirks an eyebrow. "Why are you so pissed about it? It's not _you _who imprinted."

Leah seethes for a minute, than walks over to his bed. Jacob has a fleeting image of Leah pouncing on him and he braces himself for a fight, but instead Leah just flops herself down horizontally on his bed. She is so tall her shoulders and head hang off, nearly hitting the floor and her feet rest comfortably on the ground. Jake thinks she looks like some kind of contortionist. And he kind of wishes her tank top wasn't riding up like that, because really, who needs to see that much of Leah's perfectly flat, tan abdomen? It's like she's bragging without even meaning to, being sexy even though she's Leah and she's more scary than anything else.

"He's my baby _brother_," Leah growls, her voice sounding muffled from where she hangs over the edge. "Even if he is dumber than a doornail sometimes and Captain Leech Lover, he is still my _brother. _And now he's just gonna join the ranks of you mindless, spineless, zombie love slaves and that makes me _sick._"

Jacob can hear the disdain and disgust for imprinting in her voice and it kind of makes him sick. He feels himself splitting, and he hates himself for it, and he feels the chains clamping down once again not only on his heart but on his very existence. Because while yes, he is blissfully happy whenever he is around Nessie, it is not free will and there is something to be said about forced happiness. And even while he's thinking these thoughts he feels the imprinted part of him—well, _all_ of him—screaming out in agony. He can't help feel envious of Leah.

She is still free.

"He'll be happy Leah," Jacob says, trying to appease her anger. He knows how Leah feels about imprinting…hell, he knows how _he _feels about imprinting. It is sick and twisted and perfect all at the same time, and he can almost see the pit of dread form in Leah's stomach. She sits up, propping her hands behind her and looks at him.

"Imprinting isn't _happy_ Jake," she says in a low voice. And he can see it in her chocolate eyes—he can see once again the hurt and betrayal and the pain that might not ever leave her. It has become such a deeply ingrained part of her. Because Leah gets fucked over on a daily basis by fate, and she's become numb to it inside and out.

"Imprinting on leech spawn is not _happiness_ no matter how much you try to deny it."

Jacob's jaw tightens and he grips the baseball, tempted to throw it right through her forehead. "Her name is _Nessie._"

Leah snorts and shakes her head. "You are all so mind-fucked it is disgusting. And now Seth—Seth who is so fucking _happy _right now, just the way he is, Seth, he has to go join the army of dickless wonders."

Jacob's pride is bruised. "I am not dickless."

Leah laughs out loud and in her cold bursts of mocking, he feels himself bristle. He never was one to take a wounding to his manhood and pride. Jacob was many things, and he was not many things, but one thing was definitely for sure: Jacob was a man. All six foot eight of him—he was the biggest and strongest wolf, and towers over all of them, so having Leah sit on his bed in her tiny little outfit laughing about his lack of dick only served to piss him off a little.

"So you _are _a baby fucker after all?" She asks, and before he can even lunge on her she is off his bed, glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. Jacob is trembling, livid, imagining all the ways to rip Leah's body to shreds.

She just stands there, cool and collected.

"Get _out_," Jacob growls, standing opposite her. He can feel his blood pumping thickly. "Or do you value your limbs attached to your body?"

Leah just rolls her eyes. "Oh please, Jacob. You really gonna hurt your Beta? Get over yourself. And besides this isn't about _you _dickweed, this is about Seth and how pissed I am and how I have to help him."

Jacob shakes his head, regaining control. "Leah, you can't help him. Okay? He imprinted. That is that."

Leah shrugs, looking at his window and for a minute he wonders if she's crumbling, if she maybe is a bit human. After all, they don't completely hate one another anymore. They have formed an understanding, and although Jacob was pretty mad at her a second ago, he would never actually hurt Leah. Because they worked well, they balanced each other out and yet could still fight like all hell together. And while sometimes he hated to admit it, she really was the best damn Beta he could hope for.

And Leah is determined. He can see it in her stance, in the way she flicks her braid over her shoulder and the way she leans on her one hip. He can see it in the way she pretends to have confidence. Pretends to think she's beautiful and feminine and sexy even though Jacob knows she thinks none of these things. Because Jacob's been inside her head and he knows how hurt Leah really is, even if sometimes he just doesn't give a flying fuck.

But she is determined. And she stands there, glaring at him.

"He won't be happy," she says almost softly, if Leah could speak softly. "He won't."

"I'm happy," Jacob justifies, and he sees something cloudy pass over Leah's eyes and even as he says the words he can feel truth ebbing in the back of his mind, part of what he has buried long ago but that still exists. Because is he really happy? No. He is just blissfully ignorant of anything that is not Renesmee Cullen.

And how can that be happy?

But how can it _not?_

Yeah, Jacob envies Leah. Because even though Leah is hated by almost everyone she meets, and is arrogant and self centered and bitchy and wild and scary…even though Leah is all of these things she is still something Jacob isn't, and will never be.

Free.


	2. A White Dress

**Author Note: WOW!!! Thank you soooo much for all of the encouraging reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know what you think of everything! Your reviews are most appreciated. I am very new at this whole BLACKWATER thing so I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. :) Anyway, take care ya'll! **

When she runs, she runs to stay alive.

Every fiber in her body is on fire, burning white-hot and creating a thrill that is hard to suppress. She is free and reckless and dangerous, and loves the feeling of the wind in her face. It hits her fur, causing a resistance that she willingly tramples down, fighting it in a battle that she is sure to win.

Leah is a fighter. She's been a fighter her entire life, it is ingrained into her body and her mind, and she knows nothing else but how to fight. When Sam first pursued her, she fought him all the way until he finally showed up one night on her doorstep, the summer before her sophomore year in high school, giving her a dozen carnations and asking her to dinner.

Looking back on it now, she should have seen it coming. Carnations are boring, unoriginal, a dime a dozen.

She should have waited for a damn rose.

And when Sam ended their relationship, when Sam took her heart out and stomped it on the ground, letting it bleed and shrivel up to the size of a hard stone, Leah had fought. She had fought the heartache, she had fought all those feelings telling her it was _his _fault, that she _wasn't _unlovable. Because Leah knows how she is, and what she is to the people around her. She knows that no one could ever love Leah Clearwater, no one thinks of their future with a girl like Leah, and maybe that is one battle she should just surrender. Because what's the use of fighting when's already lost the battle?

When her father died, Leah fought. And she fought hard. She didn't cry then and she won't let herself cry now.

Leah doesn't cry. It's just a fact.

But she runs. And she runs _hard. _But then again Leah really doesn't do anything soft, or slow, or timid. She is a hurricane, and her storm is always brewing. And you know, that's just the way it is.

The sun is rising and Leah stops at the top of the cliff, breathing deeply and taking in the scene that is before her. Her heart tries to swell, but she realizes suddenly with a dose of bitterness that there isn't anything in her to swell, so it feels more like a pitter of an engine before it dies. Without thinking she phases and stands there, naked, the early morning breath caressing her skin. Her braid, like usual, is messy and loose and if she didn't have a temperature well above one hundred degrees she imagines that she would have goose bumps.

Leah stretches out her arms, unashamed of her nudity. Because the morning doesn't judge her, the earth doesn't frown at its child. Leah feels beautiful here in this instant and it is a foreign emotion, because Leah never really feels beautiful at all. Girls like _Bella _and _Nessie _and _Emily _are beautiful. Girls like (though she hates to admit it and feels a bit ill thinking of the revolting blood suckers) _Alice _and _Rosalie_…those women are beautiful. Those are the women who are loved by men, adored by men. Even the goddamn freak spawn is more beautiful than Leah could ever be, and Nessie doesn't even have a real age.

Leah is a monster and an abnormally tall wolf person woman and men will never look at her like she's a girl that should be loved.

But the earth is different. The earth makes love to her in the morning mist, the sun kisses her temples and coos melodies in her ear and she feels calm and adored and everything she once felt with Sam, but no, this is better, this is much, much better.

Because there is no tension here. There are no questions, and there sure as hell aren't any answers. There is just the world, and Leah, and together Leah knows they can battle anything.

Her mind wanders to her brother and once again that pitter of an ache in what is left of her heart starts, but it is covered up by anger.

Leah is angry. Why should Seth have to imprint? Why should anyone have to imprint? It is a foul thing and Leah hates it, hates it so much and if it were something solid, something concrete she would smash it right into the ground and destroy it.

Poor Seth. He's so perfect the way he is, so naïve and innocent, and now he's mindless, and has nothing in his mind but that damn girl and it just kills Leah because she knows imprinting is a trap.

But there's something else and Leah hates admitting to herself. Because she knows it is part of the truth. She knows that fate hates her, fate fucks her routinely, fate mocks her all the time.

Because maybe underneath everything Leah is jealous. Is she really so much of a freak that she will never imprint? That she'll be the only werewolf to never imprint? Fate hates her that much.

Sure, she is lucky and happy and would probably kill herself if she imprinted, but why _won't _she? Why is she destined to be alone the entirety of her life?

As the wind plays with her face Leah realizes she might never know the answer.

* * *

* * *

"Jake called, he said Quil's party for Claire is at two and we better not be late or he'll eat all the food."

Leah looks at her brother who sits at the kitchen table, drinking a soda and reading some kind of stupid boy car magazine that Leah kind of wants to put into a fire.

"Do I have to go?" She asks, heading to the fridge and taking out the orange juice carton. She drinks without a cup, because her mom is at work and why bother to follow such silly rules when she's already enough of an animal?

Seth looks at Leah expectantly. "Yes, Leah, you _have_ to go. Quil's in our pack, Claire's his imprint, we are a pack and we stick together."

Leah just growls, leaning against the fridge. "Fine, but I'll only go because Claire is the only little kid I can stand. But I didn't get her a present."

Seth offers his older sister a smile and gestures toward a card on the table. "Taken care of. I'm just gonna throw a ten in there. Just sign the card."

Leah quirks an eyebrow. "We're giving a seven year old cash for her birthday?"

Seth shrugs and smiles and once again Leah feels a small pang of anger. Because someone this genuine, this carefree, someone this wonderful should not have chains on his heart, should not be a slave. Because Seth deserves everything, deserves the world, and he deserves to love _whoever _he wants.

Ignoring her question, Seth stands up. "Jenny is coming with us, so we'll leave in ten. Meet you on the porch."

Leah tries to growl but she can't bring herself to do it. There is such helplessness, such blissful pleasure in his eyes that she just can't find it in her to do anything about it at all.

Resigning herself to her bedroom, she figures she might as well try to look like a civilized person. After all, both packs will be at the party and Leah doesn't want to give Sam any more satisfaction than he already has. Leah wants to prove that Jake's pack is the best damn pack, and they don't need anyone, not Sam or anything, because Jacob is capable, the rightful Alpha. And she'll be damned if she looks like a bum in front of the only man she ever loved enough to break.

* * *

* * *

Jenny is cute, Leah reasons. She's short, and has short dark hair and she really is quite cute so Leah feels kind of better about the entire predicament, but not completely. Seth can't take his eyes off of her as the three of them walk down the street toward Quil's house. Jenny keeps blushing and smiling at him and laughing at all his lame jokes that just annoy Leah, but she is beginning to see the way they work.

But Leah still doesn't think the whole thing is right. Because if they were meant to be anyway, why imprint? Why make it so binding? Maybe Jenny would like Seth even if he didn't hang on her every word, even if it was okay that sometimes she wasn't the center of his world.

Leah's head hurts.

They reach Quil's house soon enough and the entire pack is there, and Sam's entire pack is there since Claire is Emily's relative, and it is really very awkward. There is tension thick in the air, and Leah heads straight for the sodas. Sugary beverages always make her feel better. As she sips on a grape soda, leaning against the wall, watching the little seven year olds play pin the tail on the donkey. She can't remember being that young, or can she?

She can. And she misses it terribly. Because when Leah was seven she wasn't a shapeshifting freak of nature, she wasn't abnormally tall or muscular for a girl, she didn't eat double her body weight every day, she had friends and was okay. But so much has changed since she was seven, that she can't even really remember what she was like all those years ago.

"Grape sucks."

A low voice in her ear makes her start and Leah whirls around to see Jacob standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hi fucker," she says pleasantly, sipping on her soda. Jacob laughs, grabbing an orange soda.

"My, how eloquent you are," he muses, guzzling his drink. Leah has to cock her chin upwards to look at him, Jacob is so tall. And the shirt he's wearing only makes her realize how broad his shoulders really are, and Leah wonders when Jacob grew into such a man. Sure, he's had the body of a twenty six year old since he was fifteen, but Jacob isn't fifteen anymore, he's twenty, and he is so manly and yet that stupid twinkle in his eye makes Leah feels kind of creepy for looking at her Alpha like that.

"Seth looks happy," Jacob muses, accidentally brushing Leah's elbow as he brings his can of soda to his mouth. His skin is warm…very, very warm.

"He always looks happy," Leah justifies. "It's not just Jenny."

Jacob shrugs. "I think she has something to do with it."

Leah growls at Jacob but he doesn't even flinch. He just studies her, quirking an eyebrow. She results to sticking out her tongue at him and he makes a grab for it, but she just snaps her teeth as if she was trying to bite his finger off.

"Why are you such an animal?" He asks, laughter in his eyes but he is trying to hide it. He is really very bad at it.

Leah smirks coldly. "Why are you so immature?"

"_Me_?" Jacob scoffs, placing a hand over his heart in mock pain. "I'm not the one who's twenty three years old and sticking her tongue out at their Alpha."

Leah just shrugs, taking a sip of her soda. "Oh go away," she grumbles. Why does Jacob enjoy getting under her skin?

Jacob laughs and runs a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up all over the place. For a moment Leah has the urge to smooth it out but then she just sips her soda.

It is loud in Quil's living room. There's about eight seven year olds running around, high on the sugar of cake and soda. Sam stands behind Emily and the little diamond ring on her left finger catches Leah's eye. They've been engaged for a few months now, and their wedding is next month.

Leah hates that stupid little ring.

Leah thinks Jacob catches her gaze because he nudges her with his shoulder and mutters out of the corner of his mouth, "Embry's staring at you."

"Maybe I have dirt on my nose."

Jacob rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. "Don't be an idiot. It's because of that dress you're wearing."

Leah looks down at the white summer dress she decided to wear and raises an eyebrow. It's not fancy at all. It hangs just above her knees and has little ruffled sleeves and is knit material, but it is not fancy at all. And her hair is pretty messy, in it's usual loose braid. Leah was just too hot to put on anything else.

"This? I don't think I've even washed these for weeks."

Jacob rolls his eyes. "Charming, really Leah. But don't be thick. You know you look incredible, so stop being such a dumbass before I have to go and punch Embry upside the head."

Leah thinks she doesn't hear Jacob correctly, but then he won't meet her eyes and everything just becomes weird.

"You're weird," she says, priding herself on her excellent mastery of the human language.

Jacob glances at her and shrugs. "And you are just one with words."

Leah smirks and wonders why she feels kind of good inside. But then Jacob looks back at her and tells her she has some chip dip at the corner of her mouth and walks away, and she glowers after him, wondering when Jacob got so confusing.

* * *

* * *

Jacob wonders why it's bothering him that Embry was staring at Leah like that, and to get his mind off of these bothersome ideas he goes over to Seth and Embry and challenges them to who can eat the most chips in a minute. Mostly to get Embry's eyes off of Leah, Jacob jokes and laughs with his friends and tries to understand why he himself kind of likes watching Leah today too.

He thinks it is the dress, because since when has Leah ever worn a low cut dress before? And of course he'll look at a hot girl with large breasts, he _is _a guy after all, but since when did he think Leah constituted as anything close to a girl?

He blames it on the dress.

See, Leah and Jacob's relationship is complicated. Because over the past few years they have gotten really close and understand each other, but there is always some kind of weird tension. He thinks it's because Leah is just afraid to get close to anyone at all and now that Leah and Jacob are friends, it's weird to Leah. Because Leah Clearwater doesn't have friends, but Jacob likes being her friend. Because he really does enjoy her company. A lot.

It's because she is his Beta that Jacob reasons all of the time they spend together. He realizes as he watches Embry stuff his face with chips that Jacob sees Leah the most after Nessie. But when Jake's with Nessie there is not tension, there's really nothing but love and adoration.

_Platonic _love and adoration that is.

He's talked to Quil about it before. Quil doesn't think about sex, doesn't notice girls his age, because everything is Claire. Even though he is not even thinking of Claire in any way besides a little sister, Quil still does not seem to have one ounce of sex drive.

Jacob, however, still gets turned on. And he still thinks about sex, and girls, and right now he can't help but notice how low-cut Leah's dress is and he finds it very, very distracting.

The party lasts a few more hours and after all the kids crash Jake decides it's a good time to head out. He leaves with Embry, Seth, Jenny and Leah. The night is cool as they all walk down the street. It is early for a night to end, and Seth invites everyone over to the Clearwater's house to watch a movie. Jacob catches Leah's eyes as she rolls them at her little brother's exuberance for just about everything and he can't help but smirk a little.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to watch?" Seth asks as he crouches down to examine their DVD collection. Jacob squishes on the couch next to Leah. She props her long legs up on the coffee table and his eyes unwillingly glance her thighs.

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Something gory," Embry suggests, lounging on the other side of Leah. Leah makes a noise of protest, glaring at Embry. He just smiles at her.

"Please, don't make me sit through something moronic," she drones. "How about something with a substantial plot?"

"I don't think Embry can handle anything that makes him think," Jacob jokes. It's funny, because out of all of them, Embry is the smartest. He reads the most and always did the best in his studies, and yet when it came to slasher movies, Embry was a fiend.

Jenny smiles at Seth. "Isn't there anything we can all enjoy?"

Jacob watches Leah hold back a grin at Jenny and he wonders for a minute if maybe, just a little, Leah might be okay with the idea of Seth and Jenny. But the moment is gone and Leah is rolling her eyes, and laying her head against the back of the couch. She crosses her arms and Jake notices the way the simple action pushes her breasts upwards and suddenly he feels a bit uncomfortable sitting so close to Leah.

But then she turns to him and grumbles for him to move over because he's too damn big, and Jacob remembers why Leah is barely a girl to him, and one little dress really doesn't change who Leah is. And Jacob remembers that Leah is mean and scary and bitter, but still his friend, so he finds himself pulling a strand of her hair and shooting her a glare.

Yeah, Leah Clearwater is not the type of girl someone gets away with checking out. So instead he makes fun of her for the rest of the night whenever she jumps at the sound of a chainsaw or whenever she grimaces at the sight of someone's beheading.

Because so matter how much Leah looks like a supermodel, she is still Leah Clearwater, and his Beta, and Seth's older sister and all of these things means Leah is just Leah, a bitter harpy.

And besides, even if Jacob _wanted _to think otherwise he knew he couldn't.

Because he belonged to Nessie after all. And he always would.

* * *


	3. Water

**Author Note: WOW!!!!! I'm loving all the feedback. You guys are so amazing. Seriously. =) I really hope you like this. I'm so nervous every time a post a chapter because I'm still so new at BLACKWATER. But it's so fun writing this, and I hate SM for ending the series the way she did. I swore Leah and Jacob were going to get together, and I think they are perfect for one another. However, since imprinting exists, it's just not going to be that easy.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!!!! Thanks again so much. :) Much love.**

When Jacob's with Nessie it's hard to function. His mind is hazy and all he can think about is Renesmee Cullen. All he can think about is if she's cold, or hungry, or happy, and what he can do to make her perfectly content at every moment. When Jacob's with Nessie, he is detached from reality.

Detached from himself.

As they sit in the meadow beyond the Cullen's mansion, just south of where Bella and Edward and Nessie's cottage is situated, Jacob finds it hard to focus on anything other than the half-breed in front of him. She looks like she is about twelve, but really how old is she? Eight? Four? It's hard to think about and Jacob realizes he doesn't really care because Nessie is here, right now, and he can't stop focusing on her.

She is talking to him about some book she's currently reading, some novel Jacob conveniently forgot to read in high school, and Jacob finds himself hanging on her every word, because everything she says is absolutely perfect. It's as if her words were molded for his ears to hear, as if he could listen to her day in and day out for the rest of his life.

If it were any other situation aside from imprinting, Jacob would gladly throw himself in jail. Because really, no matter from what angle you look at it, a twenty year old man should not be spending almost every waking moment with what appears to be a twelve year old girl. But it's _Nessie_ and it's different because she is a part of Jacob and without her he'd simply be incomplete.

Oh, and he does _not _think of her that way.

Because while he hangs on her every word, while he notices the way the sun captures the glistening of her chestnut curls, while her eyes are sparkling and her laugh is musical and rhythmic (how is it she laughs in sync with his heart? He's glad Leah's not around because she'd probably just pretend to vomit…or really vomit, he's not sure) while Nessie is all of these things to Jacob, he somehow can't understand her ever being anything more than a light in his life, a sister to him.

Jacob's heart begins to hurt when it strays away from Nessie, but he can't help it. And as he thinks of Leah pretending to vomit at his shackles of imprinting, Jacob is reminded of that white dress she wore last week and suddenly he feels shame. Why is he thinking of Leah when he is with Nessie, the only person he should ever be with?

"My Jacob, what is bothering you?"

Nessie's question catches Jake off guard and he lets out a shaky breath he realizes he has been holding in.

"What do you mean Ness?" He can't help but look into her eyes and everything else doesn't matter. Suddenly Leah doesn't matter.

His heart lurches and Jacob feels sick.

"Your mind hurts," Nessie says thoughtfully, stringing together a crown of daffodils. "What is bothering you Jacob Black?"

How can Jacob tell Nessie that sometimes when he's with Leah he finds himself _not _thinking of Nessie? How can he tell Nessie that he feels _good _when he hangs out with Leah but also wrong at the same time?

And then he can't say any of these things because he barely thinks them and it hurts his head. He feels like he's about to explode.

So instead he looks at Nessie and tells her the sun is too bright, and she seems for the moment just fine with that answer but something in her eyes makes him worried.

"You know you're everything to me, right Nessie?" Jacob asks her. She looks up at him and offers him a brilliant smile, one that captivates him. Suddenly he feels stupid for thinking of Leah in the first place.

But then he just feels nauseous again, because _damn, _how does a twelve year old who's really like, eight, or whatever she is, have _this _much hold on him?

As he lies in the grass with Nessie, he knows he is absorbed completely by her and yet…yet… he finds himself unable to rid himself of the image of a white dress and caramel legs.

* * *

* * *

Leah skips rocks on the beach and thinks about Sam and Emily's wedding.

It's three weeks away and Leah has a pit of dread firmly ingrained in her belly. She agreed to be one of Emily's bridesmaids, and now as she watches the sun set and skips her rocks she wonders what the _hell _she was thinking.

She thought she was being a good cousin, she thought she was making her mom proud, thought she was showing everyone, _Look! I'm over it, it's ancient history, I'm mature now, I'm completely over the great Sam Uley! Suck it everyone._

But really she feels so hollow it physically hurts her and she can't believe she agreed to actually _be _in their wedding. That means tomorrow she has to get fitted for a dress, and she has to go to the bachelorette party, and has to take tons and tons of pictures, and Leah can't help but let out a shrill growl as she tosses with all her might a rock into the depths of the water.

"You've got one hell of an arm Clearwater."

Leah turns her head and sees Jacob sauntering up, fastening his shorts and she wishes he wouldn't do that, because then her eyes just flick to his tight abdomen, and really, she feels rather creepy checking out her Alpha.

"Go away," she resigns to muttering lamely. She doesn't want to be bothered by Jacob now, because lately, ever since that stupid dress comment, she's been feeling weird every time she thinks of Jacob. Now when she thinks of him all she notices are his broad shoulders, that stupid line on his hips leading to his pelvis, and his messy hair and his eyes and…yes, creepy Leah, she reminds herself. Knock it off.

She was really more sex deprived than she thought. Honestly, Jacob? Come on now, she thinks, get a grip woman. You're not _that _desperate.

_Like hell you aren't_ a rather annoying voice whispers in the back of her mind. Leah growls in aggravation at her own thoughts and Jacob takes it as she's growling at him.

"Hey, I'm being nice," he almost pouts, but then just smirks and picks up a rock and effortlessly lunges it farther than she did when she tried with all her might and Leah shoots him a glare.

"Show off," she spits. She remembers he was fastening his shorts. "Did you phase here?"

"It was faster," Jacob justifies himself. "And I saw your weak attempts at throwing rocks and figured I'd come over here and show you how it was done."

In the dying sun Leah thinks Jacob looks kind of like a god. He is perfection and she hates him, wants to break his nose or something because who the hell did he think he was looking that beautiful? She hates her thoughts, hates the fact that even though he's teasing her, and even though he's got that arrogant crooked smile on his face as he lunges another rock, even though he muscles and bare chest glean in the dying sun, Leah can't help but feel herself drawn into him. She feels naked, and exposed, and it's a dangerous feeling. It happens every time Jacob's around her and she just can't take it.

So Leah does what she knows best. She is mean, she glares at him, and as he turns around to face her she sticks out her tongue like a four year old.

"Hm, how old are you Leah?" Jacob tries to look serious but his eyes betray him. Leah just rolls her own eyes and kicks the sand around with her bare feet. She ignores Jacob's presence and watches the gold glow bathe the water before her and she feels sadness and anger ebb into her heart because she knows tomorrow is coming and tomorrow means a dress is to be fitted. And tomorrow means once again she must be reminded that it's not _her _that will be walking down the aisle to Sam Uley. It's not Leah who is going to marry the love of her life.

No.

It's never Leah.

"What's the matter kid?"

Jacob's voice is deep to her right and she thinks she would have shivered if her temperature ever changed. She can't help it. She is _attracted _to Jacob and there is just no denying it. And yet it's sick for so many reasons, it's sick because he's younger, it's sick because he's her _Alpha_, it's sick because he's imprinted…Leah feels sick her self, she's certain something is just not right in her head because fate hates her so much that it makes sure Leah can only fall for guys with soul mates.

She feels equivalent to a malignant tumor or something.

Fuck.

She turns to look at Jacob who's just standing there in the now dark night, and she can see him smirking or something and it's really quite aggravating.

"I'm not a kid," she says, lamely, and once she realizes how silly that sounds she decides to push Jacob. He barely stumbles, and laughs.

"Nice try."

"Ugh, why are you so annoying?" Leah asks him, putting her hands on her hips. The night wind blows her loose hair all about, and for once it's free of its braid but Leah doesn't care. She wraps her arms around herself, not because she's cold (She's a freak, remember?) but because she feels suddenly exposed in her tank top and shorts. With Jacob she always feels exposed.

Jacob's face falls for a moment and Leah realizes how different she and Jacob truly are. Jacob never tries to hide his emotions, his heart is in his eyes, and even though he's so tough and strong and masculine and sexy (Stop it Leah) he really is such fucking _sweet _guy that it's just not fair. Leah, however, doesn't even really have a heart, so that is a pretty big difference.

"I'm trying to ask you something serious Leah," he says, and that playful light in his eyes is gone, but that could just be the moon playing tricks on Leah. He takes hold of her shoulders, and the contact is surprising. She breathes sharply before she can stop herself.

"I know something is bothering you," he says firmly. It's not soft, and it's not comforting or reassuring. It's almost snappy, and it makes Leah bristle.

"Why is it any of your damn business?" She bites out, freeing herself from his shoulders and starting to walk away. She can hear his heavy footsteps behind her. "And don't fucking follow me."

"I can follow you if I damn well want to," Jacob snaps back at her, and she can feel his temper rising. _Great. _Now she not only has to deal with Jacob himself, but a pissed off Jacob as well.

"_Leave me alone_," she hisses through her teeth, refusing to turn around. She feels a strong hand grab her waist and turn her around and before she can punch Jacob for handling her so roughly, she just catches one look of his eyes and she feels herself melting.

"Leah, please," he says softly, and in his deep voice she hears concern and goddammit it is intoxicating. It's been so long since Leah heard that, heard someone care if she was okay, and dammit her thirst for love is just expanding and she feels herself reaching out to hold on to the care in Jacob's voice, she drinks it in, guzzles it down like it's a lifeline and she hates herself for it. But _dammit_ it's been so long.

And as she looks in Jacob's eyes and as she sees that he is truly curious she is bombarded by the image of another man. Sam's face is alight in her eyes and it's blinding her because suddenly she remembers his touch, and his sweet whispers, and she remembers the notes he'd leave her and the promises he surrendered to her, and everything he fucking gave her. And then he took it back and she wants it, she misses it, and Leah knows she's alone, alone, alone forever.

"Leah," Jake says, dropping his hands from her waist and backing up a few steps. He realizes his mistake, Leah thinks. How can any man touch her for more than a few seconds without being disgusted?

She had never felt more ugly in her life.

"Leah," he repeats, and his eyes are guarded and he looks uncomfortable but Leah can't figure out why. Not with so many emotions taking her hostage. "Don't worry about the wedding. You're over him, remember?"

"What the fucking _hell_," Leah growls. She thinks she's finally frightened him because he actually stepped back a few paces. "I'm fine about his stupid fucking wedding, okay?" She's lying, lying straight through her teeth but she just wants Jacob to get the hell out of here.

"Leah, I know it's about the wedding." Now he sounds kind of annoyed. "I'm not a moron."

Leah turns around and yanks at her hair, wanting to scream into the night. But Jacob already thinks she's enough of a psycho to begin with, why feed anymore into it? Instead she just crouches over, hugging her knees and trying to will herself into the ground.

"Leah, it's okay," he says but something inside her snaps. She gets up, livid.

"No, it's not okay Jake!" Her teeth ache from the force of her speech. "It's not _fucking _okay." She's silent because she doesn't even know what she's really talking about. She is just so exhausted, so tired, and she wants this pain to end. When will it end?

"I hate them," she whispers. Her eyes meet Jake's in the night, and she has to turn her chin up to meet his gaze. He looks guarded and she notices his clenched jaw. His fists are balled.

"What they did was wrong Leah," Jacob says in a dangerously low voice. "They hurt you and that is wrong. Sam doesn't deserve you. He never did. That's why he never fought for you—he knows you're worth more than what he could ever give you."

The words are sweet but Leah can't understand them. No one is nice to Leah, and even Jake who is sometimes her friend, no he's not _really _nice. Because sure, it's okay to say these things, but to mean them? That's different.

"Just shut up," Leah growls, tucking hair behind her ear. "Just shut the fuck up."

"Why?" Jacob asks angrily. "Why should I shut up? What? Because I'm being your _friend? _Leah you are my _friend_."

"I don't care what the hell I am to you," Leah spits angrily. She is numb and this is all she knows, because it feels good to bring people down with her. "I don't have friends, and no one cares. I _know _that Jake. I _understand _that."

"Leah, _I _care," Jacob says softly, and his eyes are big. Even in the dark Leah can see the offense she's caused him and that just pisses her off more because she so does not need a guilty conscious right now.

"Ugh, can you please just go away?" She knows she's treading on thin water, because one more push and he'll be gone, back to Nessie, back to his perfect little snow globe life.

"Whatever Leah," Jacob finally snaps. "One of these days, being such a bitch is gonna come back and bite you even harder in the ass than Sam did."

Leah can see the regret of his words in Jacob's eyes for only a second before she hauls off and punches him square in the jaw with all her might. She might be the tiniest wolf, but she's still stronger than the average human, and her right hook causes Jacob to yell out in pain and hunch over, cradling his bleeding jaw.

She is breathing fast and heavy and trembling with anger and knows she's dead. There has to be a rule somewhere that says physically assaulting your alpha results in death.

As he stands back up Leah's sees the fury in his eyes and she can't help but bite her lip. But she stands her ground, bracing herself for a fight. Instead, Jacob just shakes his head and turns toward the water, beginning to wade deeper and deeper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leah calls. Jacob doesn't turn around as he calls out,

"Cleaning up you damn crazy woman." She tries not to laugh, because actually, it's pretty funny seeing Jacob annoyed and bleeding from her punch. She knows he's not that hurt at all. She watches the moonlight caress his rippling back and she frowns. What the hell. How can she be checking out Jacob when she just hated him enough two seconds ago to punch him with all her might?

She was more fucked up than she even realized.

"You coming in?"

His question makes Leah furrow her eyebrows. He is about waist deep and his voice sounds muffled. Probably from the blood Leah notes, oddly satisfied. Jake turns to look at her, a challenge in his eyes.

Leah never backs down from a challenge.

Glancing down at her tank top and shorts, she hesitates. She hates the way the water makes her clothes stick to her, but did she really feel like stripping in front of Jacob? He'd probably cower in revulsion. Leah decide that would actually be pretty funny, and rips off her tank top and jean shorts, letting them fall to her feet.

The wind feels funny on her skin as she stands at the edge of the water in her bra and panties. Jacob hasn't turned around yet, and Leah begins to tread into the dark waters slowly. The water is oddly warm and makes her feel sensuous—its licking her thighs as she wades deeper in, and it cools her skin in ways she wasn't aware water could accomplish.

She is only a few feet behind Jacob, the water reaching just below her crotch, when Jacob turns around. She braces herself for the look of disgust she is sure she will get, but it never happens. In fact Jacob's mouth kind of goes slack, and his eyebrows rise high on his forehead. If it was a bit lighter Leah swears she sees him blush. Feeling a little uncomfortable she covers her sudden embarrassment with rolling her eyes.

"What? Am I that deformed you have to look like a fucking retard at me?" Her voice comes out not nearly as confident as she hopes and suddenly she wishes she kept her clothes on. Oh fuck it. It's just Jake for Christ' sake. It's not like he hasn't ever seen her naked before. Why is it suddenly feeling so awkward?

"Leah," Jake says, his voice oddly low. For a minute he just stands there, and then he shakes his head.

"If you can waltz around half naked every day, then I can certainly do the same," Leah justifies crankily. There was nothing like an incredibly attractive man to stare at you like you had three heads to make a girl feel self-conscious.

"Why are you so ridiculous?" Jacob asks, quirking one eyebrow up. Instead of replying Leah charges at Jacob, pushing him under water and laughing when he comes back up sputtering.

"Oh, it's on Clearwater," Jacob growls, then lunges at Leah's waist. The contact takes Leah by surprise, and despite the shock of the water as it sweeps over her head, Leah can only think about the feeling of Jake's tight body against hers. It makes her kind of light headed how she can feel his huge, ripped arms cradle her, his broad chest pressed against her own. Was it possible to die from being flustered?

She emerges from the water trying not to laugh but is unsuccessful. In the back of her mind she wonders if this is okay, this laughing and touching each other. It's all so very innocent, and she knows this as Jacob dunks her underwater and she shrieks in protest. But is it _allowed? _Because for some reason Leah can't picture Quil doing this with another girl, or Jared, or Seth for that matter.

How can it be so much fun with Jacob and yet feel so wrong?

Leah decides it's just best to ignore these questions as she pounces on Jacob. She doesn't care. Because when she's with Jacob she doesn't think about Sam so much, and it just feels nice.

Whatever that means…well, Leah's just not exactly sure.

* * *


	4. The Kitchen is Awkward

**AHHHHH! I'm sorry this took me SO LONG!!! My life has been kinda upside since November....so things are finally kinda maybe getting back to normal, so I'm hoping to be posting regularly. **

**Kinda.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer but I just wanted to get it out there. Thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews. I really hope you like this. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think...:)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Leah stares in the mirror and can't help wonder why she isn't good enough.

She's asked herself the question thousands of times, but it never seems to get old. Because it's so easy to find new flaws, to stare at herself in vain trying to find something that could be worth holding on to.

But there's nothing. There's never anything.

Leah stands in her bridesmaid dress while Emily helps get the other girls fitted and she wants to throw up. Everywhere. Preferably on her dress or on Emily, it really doesn't matter.

The dress is beautiful, of course, but it looks stupid on Leah. Dresses always look stupid on Leah because most of the time she is a wolf or she is in sweatpants or she is almost naked in water with her Alpha….

Okay, no, that was only one time and Leah unexpectedly blushes as she remembers last night and how very bizarre it was.

Ugh. How inconvenient. She can't be blushing while she's having so much fun brooding over the fact the love of her life is marrying her cousin.

Leah feels stupid wearing the dress. It's so feminine and girly and she feels even more of a monster. Her messy braid is a laughing contradiction of the amazing shade of turquoise the dress is, and the way it's cut and it's little capped sleeves that hang off the shoulders. Yeah, it's truly beautiful but Leah feels anything but beautiful. She doesn't remember the last time she felt pretty.

She turns in the dress, trying to get a feel for the blasted thing, but no, it's still so uncomfortable. Leah stares into her own eyes and suddenly she remembers last night and warmth spreads throughout her already unbearably warm body. She remembers how much she laughed, and how she hadn't had that much fun in such a long time.

It was a good night, she decides as she tries to zone out the laughter of the women behind her. She wishes she could be back there, in the water with Jacob, acting like she was five years old, instead of here, in this dressing room with these women she is so disconnected from in a dress she wants to burn.

This is humiliating. The entire situation is humiliating to Leah but she fights back. Because, as she is a fighter, she will not melt, she will not succumb to the whirling emotions that are going crazy inside her. It's funny because Leah never thought in her whole life she'd be jealous of a woman with a face and body half gnawed to shreds. It's sick that she looks upon those scars with a tiny murmur of satisfaction. Leah knows it's sick, but what else does she have to hold on to? What else is there for her to relish in? She's demented but at least she's not scarred.

Physically, anyway.

"Oh my God, Leah, that dress is _stunning _on you."

Emily's voice is equivalent to a thousand needles prickling Leah in the nape of her neck. She puts on a plastic smile that never reaches her eyes and tries to appease her cousin.

"Thanks." It's cool and it's curt and Emily may get the hint but Leah never thinks she really does. Because if Emily really got the hint she'd leave Leah the hell alone. Because Emily is the epitome of a woman; she is gentle, and nurturing and cooks for the pack and is always trying to be on everyone's good side. Leah thinks if Emily was clever enough she'd make a great politician. She is everyone's favorite and has been that way the entirety of her life. Leah knows her games; she knows she's always second best to this mangled bride to be.

Leah just wants to get the damn dress off. It's beginning to itch under her armpits and she's tempted to just phase then and there and fully morph into the freak woman she is, but she doesn't feel like distancing herself any more from these women than she already has. And she doesn't think appearing naked in front of them would make anyone really happy.

Because Leah never makes anyone _really _happy.

Leah has trouble connecting to women. She used to be able to do it just fine, but now it's hard. She looks at women as a separate species, one that is foreign to her, almost like a lost dream. She can mirror the habits and instincts but she can't connect to women at all and she'd rather die than admit this but it kills her. It hurts her heart more than anything and she feels stupid. But Leah feels so lonely and hanging out with a group of boys who are younger than her and immature and smelly and freaky huge, it all just makes her hate everything more.

She sees this sisterhood the women have around her and she's just an outsider. She sees Emily with Kim and Jenny and Rachel and all these other beautiful Native women and how they giggle and share inside jokes and bond over the silliness of their men and compare recipes and Leah just sits on the sidelines like an idiot. Because she doesn't have a silly man, she's never cooked in her life, and she doesn't remember the last time she's been on the inside of a joke at all.

And this stupid dress is still itching her armpits.

Finally all the girls are fitted and Leah can breathe again as she quickly removes the dress. She doesn't care she stands in her underwear and bra, doesn't really give a damn what the women around her think; she just wants to put her shorts and T-shirt back on and go home. She feels a movement next to her just as she's buttoning up her shorts and sees Rachel before her.

Rachel is Jacob's older sister and it's hard to not see the resemblance. While Jacob is nearing seven feet tall and is about as broad as three small children turned horizontally, there is no mistaking the brother and sister's relation. Rachel shares the same bright brown eyes and full mouth, the dark hair and caramel skin. Every time Leah looks at Rachel she thinks of Jacob and she feels something pull at her little itty, bitty heart.

"Hey Leah."

"Hi," Leah says, pulling her old T-shirt over her head and beginning to braid her hair. "What's up?"

Rachel pulls at her purse and looks uncomfortable and Leah stands there, towering over the tinier woman, feeling like some kind of hulk. Why is she so freakishly tall?

"This must be hard for you."

The words are cruel dipped in sugary sweet coating, something that gives Leah a bitter taste in her mouth. It's like when you eat too much of a good thing, it starts out innocent enough in the beginning but by the end you just want to die.

If Rachel weren't Jake's sister she'd probably punch her in the face right now. But instead she just takes a piece of gum out of her jeans pocket and pops it into her mouth, chewing slowly as she glares at Rachel.

She doesn't say a word. She just stands there, chewing chewing, her eyes boring into Rachel's until Rachel kind of makes a weird noise in the back of her throat and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She turns a strange shade of red and then turns and walks away.

Leah laughs bitterly in her mind and heads out of the dressing room without saying goodbye to anyone.

* * *

* * *

Jacob watches as Leah enters her kitchen and he immediately fidgets. She is so beautiful, he thinks, it is kind of silly he didn't see it before.

And the second after he processes that he just called Leah beautiful in his mind he kind of feels like puking.

Because Leah…she's not _supposed _to be beautiful. And he thinks of last night and realizes she's not supposed to look that good wet, and her breasts should not be that large, and her hair so long and shiny…who does she think she is? Honestly, distracting him that way?

"Dude, why are you staring at my sister like that?"

Seth's naïve voice filters into Jacob's brain and he feels the present whooshing back into him. Leah snorts in the back of her throat as she searches through the fridge for God knows what and Jacob's glad neither sibling can see the blush crawling up the back of his neck.

Jacob just offers Seth a lazy grin and flicks a piece of his pizza crust at the younger man, to which Seth easily ducks and scrapes off the floor.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't trash my kitchen floor Black," floats Leah's voice from somewhere in the fridge. Jake wishes Seth would concentrate a little harder on his food because Jacob likes the view he has of Leah's behind as she bends low, searching for her food.

"I swear you have eyes in the back of your head Harpy," Jacob says, a bit of a laugh in his throat. Seth rolls his eyes, picks up his soda and leaves the kitchen without a word. Jacob knows Seth adores him, but sometimes Jake thinks Seth is more observant than he should be for his own good.

Leah pops up from digging around in the fridge and emerges with a covered casserole dish. She bumps the door closed with her hip and sits opposite Jacob, never looking away from her food. Jacob notices the way she scarfs down her food and is grateful for the unattractiveness of it all.

He needs to be reminded that Leah is not a normal girl. That Leah is a wolf, and is mean and selfish. He needs to remember all of these things so he stops thinking of Leah as beautiful.

"Jeeze Leah, eat like a lady would you?"

The glare of death that penetrates from the other side of the table is little disturbing, Jacob admits. But he only takes a long sip of his soda. Leah swallows a particularly large amount of food and begins to move the access food around in her mouth with her tongue. Jacob finds himself having no problem being revolted by the woman in front of him.

"Get the fuck out of my house if you are gonna sit here and give me etiquette lessons asshole," Leah spits. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Aww Leah, why so hostile this morning? You weren't so hostile last night…"

Leah kicks him hard under the table. Jacob is faster though and grabs her foot between his large hands and the contact kind of takes them both by surprise. Jacob can see the beginning of a crude swear on the tip of Leah's tongue, but the moment his warm hands capture her large foot, she is silenced. Jacob feels his own breathing become deep and slow and for some reason he doesn't let it go under the table. He can feel the callouses, skin once soft worn away by the morphing into an animal and all the hard running Jacob knows Leah does. Leah's foot is about as long as Jacob's hand, and he encloses it entirely, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body.

"Jake…?" His name is a question hung thick in the air and he chances a glance at Leah. Leah looks like she's torn between telling Jacob off for keeping her from her food, or somehow trying to decide how she could swindle a foot massage out of him. But Jacob noticed something else, something he swore just didn't happen, something he swore he would never live to see.

Leah Clearwater was _blushing._

Honest to God blushing, and Jacob felt warmth spread throughout the entirety of his body and he didn't think he'd be able to drop her foot even if he wanted to. Victory came over him, because _damn, _Leah never, ever blushed, and suddenly that rosy tint to her caramel cheeks made an animalistic instinct take over. Suddenly Jacob was imagining all sorts of things he was always afraid to think of, things he swore he was incapable of conjuring. The image of Leah, hair tousled, breathing heavy, entwined in his sheets, a hot mess from the night before made Jacob's jeans tighten and he didn't know what to do, what was happening, but damn this felt nice…

"JAKE! When are we going to the Culle---uhh, guys?"

Jake drops Leah's foot immediately and suddenly the tension that was so present a second ago completely disappears. Suddenly Leah is staring desperately into her casserole dish like it's the Mona Lisa, suddenly Jake stuffs an entire piece of pizza quickly into his mouth and suddenly Seth wears a look of confusion and muddled disgust.

"I was…" Seth clears his throat, scratching the back of his head. Jacob levels his gaze to the younger man's eyes and is easily in control of the situation. He is calm, and expertly avoids anything closely resembling Leah Clearwater.

"I was just wondering what time we were going over the Cullens," Seth mutters, innocence and questions coating his voice. Seth may be a bit younger than Jacob, but he's definitely no dummy. He's just smart enough to keep his mouth shut. And he probably just doesn't want to know.

At all.

"You guys seriously live there," Leah snorts through her food. Jake rolls his eyes at her and stands up, jamming his fists into his pockets.

"Right now sounds good. You coming Leah?"

Leah laughs out load and takes a long time chewing up her most recent bite. She looks at Jake and he finds himself wanting her to say yes, wanting her to come even if she's going to be annoyed and self deprecating and even if she calls him a baby fucker.

He can't help it. He wants her to be there.

Jacob clenches his jaw for a half second as Leah says no, tosses the empty dish into the sink and saunters out of the room.

Seth looks at Jake, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "What did you do to my sister?"

Jacob just grunts and tells Seth to shut it, pushing the younger man out of the door. He wants Leah out of his mind.

He wants Nessie back in it.

* * *


End file.
